


"You Have to Clean it Up"

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is frustrated that he and Joel haven't had sex yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Have to Clean it Up"

**Author's Note:**

> yooo am I one of the only ones who ship this still? alright that's cool
> 
> first time writing smut ever so I'm super sorry if uh, it's not as good as you're used to?

They’d been dating for six months and they still hadn’t had sex yet.

Not that Miles wanted to rush their relationship, but c’mon they were practically married: they lived together, slept in the same bed, went out on double dates…the only things missing was a minivan full of kids and a jungle gym in the backyard.

Oh, and the fact that they hadn’t had sex.

Miles was in the middle of cooking dinner when Joel came bouncing in through the front door. After leaving his jacket on the floor, he wrapped his arms around Miles, “helping” him toss the salad that Miles had managed to throw together.

Joel rested his head on Miles’ shoulder; Miles could feel his warm breath down his neck.

Joel pouted when he got no response, “Didn’t you miss me?”

Miles turned and faced him, letting the salad tongs stay in the bowl, “Maybe.”

“Listen,” Joel began, reaching around Miles to pick up the salad, “don’t just leave perfectly good salad lying around.”

Miles scoffed, “Fine, let’s eat, bitch.”

Joel smiled and got out two salad bowls for them.

Miles snorted, wondering when they were finally going to take it to the next level.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the two decided to cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie; Miles was resting his head on Joel’s shoulder with his legs spread across Joel’s lap.

_Fuck_ , Miles thought. He was literally sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, and yet they still hadn’t had sex yet. Miles told himself time and time again that he would be fine if Joel never wanted to have sex, but Joel just kept putting it off and, very loosely, was teasing him.

At this point he wasn’t even paying attention to the movie anymore, his eyes were on his boyfriend.

Joel was literally perfect in every way imaginable, what could he be so insecure about? His lips were the perfect shade of pink and were beautifully swollen after kissing for too long. He had just the right amount of facial hair, not too much but not too little; it was especially fun to kiss right along where he shaved. Don’t even get Miles started on his eyes and his hair. Oh god, his eyes were like an abyss that you could just get lost in for hours and his hair always looked like he had just rolled out of bed or just had messy sex no matter what he did.

“Miles? What’s up?”

_Shit_ , Miles’ eyes must have lingered for too long. “Nothing, let’s just watch the movie.”

Joel scoffed, and shifted so that he was leaning on his arm, “I think you stopped paying attention to the movie as soon as we started watching it.”

That caught Miles off guard, “What? No, of course I’ve been paying attention.”

“What’s the main character’s name?”

“Uh, uh,” Miles’ mind raced trying to find a generic white boy name, “Chris?”

Joel rolled his eyes, “Nope, now, what’s up?”

Miles crossed his arms, “The sky.”

“Miles, seriously, what’s up?”

“I just wanna have sex,” Miles said, words extremely rushed.

“You’re gonna have to repeat that for me.” 

Miles sighed, “Fine, I-I just wanna have sex with you.”

Joel leaned back into the couch, “Miles we’ve talked about this I just want-”

“I know, I know!” Miles exclaimed, “You wanna wait until you are positive that we are a thing, but, listen,” Miles gripped Joel’s shoulders, “if I’m only positive about two things in life, one of them is that this relationship is not gonna break anytime soon and the  
second is that this boner isn’t gonna take care of itself!”

Joel paused before his lips formed a small smirk, “You’ve seriously had a boner this whole time?”

Miles felt himself blush, “Yeah, so what? I want you.”

Abruptly, Joel gripped Miles’ hips and pulled him up onto his lap. Miles felt his heart jump in his chest, had it seriously been that easy? 

Joel pulled Miles down by the collar of his shirt for a heated kiss before briefly pulling away, “Are you positive you want to do this?”

Miles nodded, and soon he was pulled back down into another kiss. Joel was frantically trying to get Miles’ flannel shirt off while Miles was swiftly taking off his pants, desperate not to break the kiss. 

Shortly, Miles was sitting on Joel’s lap, practically naked except for his boxers. He couldn’t help but blush, and, honestly, felt the urge to cover his stomach. They had seen each other naked before, but never in this context, and Miles would be lying if he said he  
wasn’t nervous.

Joel must have taken note of this change in Miles, and began leaving a trail of kisses, starting at Miles’ neck, working his way all the way down to the tip of fabric that was covering his boner. 

Miles was dying for some friction, but that wouldn’t happen unless he got Joel naked too. He gently lifted Joel’s head up and gazed into his eyes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and whispering, “It’s no fun if only one of us is naked.”

Joel nodded and quickly undressed himself completely; while Joel was preoccupied Miles finally took off his own boxers and gasped as his erection hit cold air. 

When Miles’ saw how big Joel’s dick had grown, he felt his breath hitch and had to resist starting to jerk off right then and there.

Joel cocked an eyebrow, “Like what you see?”

Miles smiled, “Fuck yeah, bitch.”

Joel shoved Miles down on to the couch and instructed him to kneel on all fours with his ass in the air so that he could be prepped. 

Miles pouted, “Is that really necessary?”

“Do you want a bleeding asshole?” Joel asked, while we was lubing up his fingers. 

Miles laughed, he doubted that would actually happen but still, “Fuck no.”

“Then stop complaining.” Joel said as he slowly inserted one of his fingers into Miles’ puckered asshole.

“Fuck man,” Miles whimpered, “at least warn me next time?” 

“Like this?” Joel smirked as he put in a second finger.

“Ahh!” Miles moaned, “Y-yeah something like that.” He felt Joel move in further and further until he hit the sweet spot and began scissoring his asshole. 

“Fuck, fuck, Joel,” Miles could barely form a sentence, “Joel, I-I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

Joel immediately pulled his fingers out and Miles couldn’t stop the whine of complaint that escaped his mouth.

He felt Joel line himself up with his hole and lean over to leave a hickey on Miles’ shoulder as he slid in.

Miles barely caught his breath and almost fell over from the slight pain he felt as Joel’s large member filled his ass. Soon, that pain was replaced with pleasure as Joel finally set a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Miles. 

He immediately saw stars and let out a load moan when Joel finally hit his prostate. “Fuck, Joel, I- I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Joel said through clenched teeth, he reached underneath Miles and began pumping his dick in rhythm with his thrusts. 

 

That was enough to send Miles completely over the edge, his member squirted out white strips of cum on the couch as he cried out, “J-Joel!”

Joel followed suit not too long after, filling Miles’ hole with his seed.

Before pulling out, Joel left another trail of kisses down Miles’ back.

They both finally collapsed on the couch, Joel running his fingers through Miles’ hair, while the ending credits for the movie played on the screen.

“That was awesome,” Miles said, clearly exasperated.

Joel sighed, but smiled, “You have to clean it up.”

“What?” Miles demanded, “Why me?”

Joel shrugged, “You’re the one who started it.”

“Uh, if I remember correctly, good sir, it was, in fact, you, who pulled me into your lap and began making out with me.”

Joel kissed Miles’ forehead, “You’re still cleaning it.”

“Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> my tumblr: http://theobsessedempress.tumblr.com/
> 
> ((lunaman))


End file.
